


Best Thing I Ever Had

by AsunaMori



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: EruHaru, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaMori/pseuds/AsunaMori
Summary: *医生x留学生，py设定*重度ooc警告*有saki单箭头haruto*脑洞矫情之作，不喜请轻喷





	1. Chapter 1

*

Everything is fair in love and war.

我接到你的电话，你的突然“邀请”吓了我一跳——今天明明是周一——我刚从图书馆出来，怀里抱着的一大摞书全都落到了图书馆门前湿漉漉的大理石地板上，那里满是鞋底的泥印。天哪，有本几乎绝版的文献竟然封皮朝下与地面来了个法式热吻，意味着我又得吃两个月的杯面了。当我蹲下身一一拾起封面惨不忍睹的装订本时转念一想，或许我真的该开始考虑接受你的援助。的确如你起初所说，这段关系中除了你我的私处外，没有什么见不得人。一个手头不宽裕的学生和一位前途无量的医生之间完全有理由发生一些成人限定的情事，后者凭自己的经济实力接济前者的困难时期也是可以理解的，更何况我从未给自己贴上价码，你也不曾用任何条件诱使我屈居身下，我们就这样一次又一次达到高潮。

It's your sex that seduces me.

之前每当你漫不经意提起时，我都不得不拼命压抑给你一拳的欲望，决不喊出“我不是因为这个才和你睡的”。时间总是比任何矛盾冲突都更容易冲淡一切。起初拼死也要在你面前维护的自尊已经开始腐烂变质。18个月——时间比我预计的还要短——足以让满是憧憬堕化为无所期待，除了这副变得少了你的侵占就无法释放的躯体，我不知道还能再指望什么。

到了约定的时间，照常敲了四下房门，趁你拉开门的前两秒闻了闻T恤上的味道。回住处洗澡换衣服显然是来不及了，从学校出来后我就直奔车站。你一向讨厌迟到，多一分钟情绪都会糟到极点，以至于顶弄我的动作比平时粗暴很多，同等程度的疼痛伴随着快感简直折磨的人死，每次我都不想活过来。但是你眉间的褶皱不会因此舒缓，我一动不动的趴在床上，窥视你后颈完美的线条被香烟缭绕，阴影中明明灭灭的火星。一句破坏气氛的话也想不出来，这种感觉太恐怖了。

你打开门，眉头微蹙上下审视了我一番。我一直都不习惯你的正视，尤其是这种近似拷问的眼神，但是我慢慢学会了不示弱的回避。有人告诉过我，只要看着对方的鼻梁，即便视线没有交汇，另一个人也会感觉到被注视。从一开始的尴尬僵持，到如今的淡然相对，这种状况下反复锻炼出来的抗压性已经令我在你不会涉足的生活中频繁受益，因为即便是伪装得再高超的懦夫也会承受不了如此勇敢的反击。换做是那个女孩的话，大概整个地球上都找不到能与她坦然对视的人类，你一定也会败下阵来。但这是一个毫不相关的假设和幻想，你不会为我用尽全力的抗议所动，你的一个比试探更进犯的眼神轻易地彻底击溃了我。

You are the one to blame.

我不喜欢等太久，却欣喜于空虚的苦闷中：我看见紫罗兰的眼瞳中有白色火焰在冰封中燃烧，倒影中的我就是氧气。你如瘾君子急需名为我的药，无法直言的快乐才能解救欲火焚身的你。我要抢走你口袋里的烟，把它们抽光，最后一口用力吹在你的脸上，无视你愤怒还是轻蔑的反应，然后揪住你后脑勺的头发狠狠吻下去，把少有血色的唇吮得殷红，吞掉你的喉结，啃食你的胸腹，不然绝不接纳你的欲望。你必须像奴隶一样卖力取悦我的所有感官，把我放在那个我曾经把你放在位置，卑微的直到让我几乎认不出你。

你的直接粗暴地撕裂了所有可爱可憎的幻想，却仍留有兴致与我敏感的神经周旋。在你面前我从来没有体形和体力的优势，唯有你才能操纵律动的节奏，随你多变无常的喜好。身体被撑开到极限，知觉被难以言喻的官感淹没，恶趣味的唇齿与指尖熟练的引诱我越陷越深，竟然一刻令我产生了堕为雌性的错觉，直到腿间的器官释放才略有释怀。突然很想抱着你大哭一场，朝你身后的虚空无声尖叫，我的脑子一定坏掉了。  


很累的时候，会把躯体蜷缩成巨大的胚胎，假装床就是温暖的子宫，被单就是羊水。躺在我们之间是巨大的无底虚空，划开两个世界，正如房间外形同陌路的你我。

然而今天的你很反常。你应该是一个很讨厌在个人需要以外接触的洁癖，因此这种漫长的尾声都不存在。可是现在呼吸里尽是你的气味，惊奇发现你的胳膊比看起来要沉，你的眼窝原来没有看起来那么深。关于你的一切重新变得那么新鲜。好奇最近你的床上是否多了一个抱枕，不然真是主动的可怕。数完两边的睫毛，我转过身背对你，闭上眼看到的全是你美丽的无防备的睡颜。

不会笨到幻想得到了什么特权，在你看来我只是没有一点威胁可言。

沾雨的木兰花紧贴着玻璃想偷窥，然而窗沿的缝隙容不得一片花瓣探进来。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

今天依旧没能向你开口提任何要求。

好累。还有好多要交的作业没动，这些天又将是没有睡眠的修罗场。

咲似乎早已料到了我的窘境，橱柜里几乎见底的速溶黑咖啡罐又满了。精明好强如她从不会轻易落得熬夜奋战“死线”的下场，记忆中屈指可数的几次似乎都是黑着脸帮我整理报告。

我试过提醒她不要把时间浪费在我这种人身上。她翻了个娇俏的白眼，连“自作多情”的嘲讽都懒得说出口，白皙纤长的十指依旧在键盘上飞快跃动，脸颊却泛起与疲倦的凌晨三点不符的红晕。狭窄的旧餐桌，杯底的咖啡渍，边角卷起的复印件，前半夜的香水味，时不时会踢到的小腿肚。多想就此乘兴爱上她。

“不要靠过来，我可没功夫搭理你。”几乎趴在吧台上的她嘟着嘴佯装送出飞吻，转身又用啤酒瓶口封缄话语，凑过来调情的人恹恹散伙。末了，醉的直不起身子的她勾住我的脖子，踩着不合脚的高跟鞋和落叶，在无星无月的夜空下哭泣着嘟囔着，“不要离开我”。那一刻眼泪差点掉下来。羡慕这样的她，羡慕她身边有这样的我。第二天又像什么都没发生过，她忙得风生水起，我捧着着手中的书发呆。

白日间做着梦，黑夜却异常清醒。看了看表，还有几个小时就天亮了。动作快的话还能在课堂发表前小憩一会儿，前提是你滚出我的思绪。

It's always been so exhausting. 

事出有因才去医院，我讨厌消毒水的味道。

睡眠很重要。养病的人尤其要好好休息。所以你会乖乖睡觉的。对么？

抑制不住打了个哆嗦。该死的双性恋萝莉控，你不知道我在病房门外吧。或许我早该告诉她你无懈可击的表象下恶劣的本质：这个人从来就不在意其他人的死活，比如我就已经在他手上死去了很多次。一边温柔体贴地劝人休息养病，另一边却冷若冰霜惜字如金。见面时冷淡得令人窒息，相拥时肢体却热得发烫——这个引人癫狂的恶徒总是在考验我的忍耐极限。

但是她一定不会在乎。被纯白包裹的苍白的天使仿佛随时会离开凡间，随着生命的流逝，造物者似乎愈发偏爱她，赋予她超越人类的神性，甚至令她洞察一切。那时她一眼便发现了我，如同相识已久的好友那样交谈起来。她始终都谈论着你，我不曾知晓而且以后也不会遇到的你，那个会冷着脸劝诫她不要放弃希望的你，那个因为她难得的任性而困扰的你，那个渐渐显露出更多表情的你，还有她眼中关于你的过去、现在和未来。她一边不停说着，却似乎对我所知的你一点儿兴趣也没有。我想打断她，试探她是否在试探我，她便敏锐地转移了话题：“抱歉，我太久没有和别人交谈了，说了一堆不着边际的话。”

我不知如何回答。然后她捧起手中的白瓷杯细细嘬饮，开始用宝石般的眼眸注视我。她的目光中没有任何攻击还是挑衅的意味，只是纯粹的温柔。

“能遇上你真是太好了。”

遇上你真是太好了，我也曾想鼓起勇气对你说。但是当我们第一次做完后，就决定打死也不说了。身体力行的事实本身就是来自未来的善意警示，而我竟然仍执迷不悟。我幻想穿着崭新白大褂的你站在她面前，眼神柔和的腻死人，杵在口袋里的手却往我邮箱里发今晚见面的时间和地址；躲在门外的我看着手机差点忍不住傻笑，偏要故作矜持的回复道要替病床上的少女掐死你。然而无需现实扇来的耳光，片刻后我便会在一阵强烈的懊悔中主动醒过来。我本不应该在这个孩子身上看到自己的残缺，更不应该妄想着能与一个无法替代的人匹敌。如今，机缘巧合令我付出了应有的代价，是我的败北，是我狼狈的自我厌恶。

What goes around comes back around. 

最近会梦到荒诞却真实得可怕的情境。比如月下的沙滩上，你穿着我曾就读的中学的学生制服——说实话那颜色一点也不适合你——走到我面前。然后你手中的一柄锋利的匕首刺透了我的心脏。我抬起头，你的双瞳里没有丝毫迟疑和动摇。浑身是血我倒在细沙上，大脑一片空白。四周静悄悄的，我听见你念出了那个名字，这时才反应过来你杀死的并不是我，只是这颗心脏而已。“不能就这么算了，”蛰伏在阴影里的恶魔在耳旁低声劝诱，“去把你被夺去的要回来。”我屈从了，挣扎着站了起来，赶在你回头反应之前，像只饿了数百年的吸血鬼一样咬向了你的颈部的动脉。接着我便在一阵头痛中醒了过来，黑暗中时钟忠诚地跑着时间，我只睡了不到两个小时。

你怎么可能穿着日式的学生制服呢！无论如何都难以想象会有那种情况出现，除非和刚才一样陷入如同宿醉后会头疼欲裂的睡眠。黑暗中的我不禁笑出声，同时一股未知的恐惧涌入血液，加速我的心跳。

我已经变得不像我自己了，也分辨不出这样的自己是否与离开家时所期待的背道而驰。不敢告诉亲近的人，未来在我的眼中已变质为日程表上的待办事项。教室后排、咖啡馆角落和节假日的图书馆，将时间流淌的声响隔绝开，仿佛我依然停留在与你初遇的那一天。

TBC


End file.
